Data storage systems are arrangements of hardware and software that include one or more storage processors coupled to arrays of non-volatile storage devices. The storage processors service storage requests, arriving from host machines (“hosts”), which specify files or other data elements to be written, read, created, or deleted, for example. Software running on the storage processors manages incoming storage requests and performs various data processing tasks to organize and secure the data elements stored on the non-volatile storage devices.
Users of data storage systems can often establish settings on data objects that affect their configuration. For example, a user might change where snapshots are stored or how logging is performed.